A Reality to Cross
by B. T. Emmett
Summary: To gain, one must first lose. A balance must be stricken. If you were an avid fan of the Kingdom Hearts series and had the chance to embark in an adventure in the fantastic world of said series, what would you give up? Rule #1: It's easy to get lost in the game. Rule #2: It's all fun and games till a storm rages. Rule #3: It's no longer a game. Merely pure survival.
1. The Best Way to Read a Fairytale

**A/N:** Hello all! The fan-gets-sucked-into-Kingdom-Hearts plot has always fascinated me for some reason, so I decided to weave my own tale, with twists! I know original characters may be 'meh' sometimes, but this baby has been in the planning stages for several years. I hope you're willing to give this story a chance!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Best Way to Read a Fairytale**

Yesterday, this building was just a mash of various shops, bright colour schemes standing out from one another.

Today, a quaint antique shop appeared smack dab in the middle. That little fact should be enough to be discouraging. But it really threw me off that nobody seemed to bat an eye at it. Everybody went on with their own businesses, the ever-present crowd shuffling quicker than usual. Reasonably so, considering the light drizzle pouring.

I stared at the little shop and contemplated on entering. I was alone without anyone accompanying me, and I'd be lying if I said the shop wasn't suspicious. However, I was quite reluctant to rush back... and I didn't exactly inform the people of the house where I went. I _just_ got off a call with a friend, though, so that should count for something!

I mustered up the courage to walk up and marched right over. Better go head-in before the rush of confidence dissipates.

Pushing open the door, the tinkling of bells resonated in the air. The sight of oaken tables and lines and lines of shelves of trinkets greeted me. Despite its intimidating impression, I was immediately drawn towards the shop – or perhaps it was _because_ of that. Venturing in deeper, the shop proved to be much more spacious in the inside. I passed a staircase leading to a higher open level before reaching the counter. The ticking of a clock filled the air.

Nobody attended the counter. A curtain sectioned off what I presumed to be a staff-only section. The cashier was probably on break. My attention was drawn to the trinkets on the wall beside the counter. Specifically, the glimmer of a circular gold object.

The teasing glint called out to me, beckoning me to reach out and—

"I'd be wary of mystical antique objects if I were you."

Hearing the unfamiliar voice froze my hand.

"Or just quaint little shops that popped out of nowhere." Turning, the owner of the voice had just emerged from the staff-only section.

"If I were you, I'd definitely take my own advice," I retorted, retreating my hand. "But I'm not." I eyed the shopkeeper as she played with an hourglass.

"Touché." A sharp exhale escaped her lips. "Say, if you were offered a chance for the adventure of a lifetime..." She turned to me, gunmetal blue eyes piercing me. "How much are you willing to give up in return?"

What an eccentric question. And so sudden, too. I tilted my head, hand up my chin. A question like that should require a longer period of time to factor in many aspects, but the answer came naturally.

"Hmm, my current life, perhaps. Why, isn't that what I would essentially be doing anyway?" I questioned myself. "I'd even be willing to give up my memories," I say in a quieter voice. My answer did not escape her ears.

"Truly? Even if that's what makes you... well, you?" An eyebrow raised, I held her full attention. "Why?" By that, I knew my next answer would be scrutinized.

"Yes. Because," I stared straight into her gaze, "if that's who I'm meant to be, then surely I can find myself again, one way or another. I know myself best."

And I suppose it helps that I don't have too many friends – even though it sounds like a gloomy thought.

"Besides, self-discovery isn't exactly a world-shattering process. We're still standing here, right as rain." I grinned, thinking of the downpour outside.

"How can you be so sure? Circumstances change people," she scoffed. "What if the universe was against you? What if, no matter what you do, no matter how close you're reaching to your goal, the universe drags you right back to the pits of despair?" With every word, her voice had amplified. Her hands had balled into fists so tight, her knuckles paled. Her eyebrows were furrowed together. Lips tightly pursed, restraining a barrage of irrational thoughts.

There is a saying that the eyes are the windows to the soul. I would never forget the moment I peered into hers. They were a raging storm amidst the sky; a storm so intense, they pierced my very heart. For a moment, time had stopped, leaving a world of just me and the storm.

But following its nature, the moment came to pass. My ears caught the clock's ticking again. I took a deep breath, like it would fill me with life again.

"So, what? I came into existence before circumstances would affect me."

"Huh?" The blonde cashier raised an eyebrow.

"I am me, and no amount of circumstances can change _me_. It may change some of my lesser traits, but not my heart; my _core_." I raised a hand to my chest, right where it should be.

"If you think about it, it would be like characters in parallel universes. Let's call him Sora," a smile crept up my face. "In one universe, he'd be a ball of optimistic sunshine, and a sarcastic jerk in another. But I'm confident that deep down, they're the same Sora with a heart of gold. Who likes to goof around every once in a while. Who deeply cares about his friends and would do anything for them."

Like a tight knot unravelling, the anguish slowly dissipated from the girl. The sky that was her eyes had cleared of the raging storm. A light began to shine – dim and barely noticeable, but a light nonetheless.

"How intriguing." She spun the hourglass once again. "Perhaps _that_ is your greatest strength yet. Or not, who knows?" A corner of her lips quirked upward. Her expression looked awkward to say the least, like she was due for some muscle movement in the face department.

" _That_?" I echoed in wonder. "What could _that_ possibly mean?" I muttered. However, she prompted to ignore my remarks.

"Take the trinket," she said, her voice commanding. _For what?_ Sensing my confusion, she waved it off, "A token of appreciation before you go."

No longer did I feel the need to linger here. Time marched on, and the day was probably ending. The golden pocket watch secured in hand, I headed back to the entrance. The rows of trinkets still looked wondrous, but the pull from earlier was gone. Just as my fingers brushed the knob, her voice called out from the back.

"They say the best way to read a fairy tale is to throw yourself into it." Her voice, now boisterous and completely different from earlier, startled me. "So might as well enjoy it!"

Now she was just spouting nonsense. Perhaps the eerie silence of the quaint shop finally got to her? Oh, no matter. Opening the door, I took a step outside, only the familiar pavement was no longer there. One moment, I literally stepped into thin air. The next, I slipped down due to imbalance.

A surprised shriek escaped me. What in the world is _happening_? I was sliding down on a really smooth surface, and really fast too. Twisting and turning and lurching; it felt like my body was being pulled from many directions. Like the unholy fusion of kiddie slides and the most extreme rollercoaster rides.

Not to mention it was _cold_! My hair whipped behind me. The wind pushed against my clothes, making them ride up against my body. And my _arms_ , oh god. My arms fumbled and flailed around in all directions, struggling to grasp _anything_. Everything was out of control and I desperately needed something to hold, to stabilize and take back control on the situation. Flying off the handle was one of the worst- oh _damn._

Not too far off the distance, the magic twister slide ended. No playground sand or landing spots, just blank space. The blood rushed from my hands after sneaking a glance downwards.

An ocean. I was about to free fall from a disturbingly high altitude, and crashing into a dubious ocean seemed to be the only fixed course. Have I mentioned my swimming skills were non-existent? Fun.

I'm about to drown in a freaking ocean in the middle of nowhere after a ridiculous slide ride. What a perfect way to die.

The slide ended and I plunged down. Amidst twisting and turning in the air, I found myself plunging headfirst. A burning sensation spread through my eyes. I forced them shut, but even that proved to be a struggle. Pretty soon, limb movement was restricted. Now, I was completely at the mercy of the laws of physics, unable to move a finger on my own.

A shout – weak and abrupt – not too far off, and definitely not my own. I forced my eyes open, searching frantically for the source. There was no mistaking it. There _was_ someone else!

But it was that moment, I crashed into the ocean and my senses were flooded.

The comfort of going through a bizarre experience with another, come hell or high water, was the last thing in mind before consciousness faded.

" _Welcome back."_

Hearing a strange voice, coupled with the proximity and clarity, jolted me awake. I snapped my eyes open and instantly regretted it. Light flooded my eyes and my head was swimming. I forcefully shut them back, pulling up the covers to my head with a groan. I curled up, making myself as comfortable as possible. Of course, the soft bed really helped, too.

Wait. Soft bed? Since when did I own a bed this soft?

"So sleeping beauty's awake!"

Another voice, but this time, it held a tinge of familiarity. Man, what is up with me and unfamiliar voices today? And now that I think about it I don't remember falling asleep _at all_.

Oh, I am _so_ screwed. I suppressed a shudder at the potential horrors I would be facing. Slowly, I pulled back the sheets and peeked over, gradually sitting up.

...

Blurry and blobby masses. Everywhere I turn, that's all there is.

…It seems I have misplaced my glasses. I turned and reached towards my immediate surroundings, blindly groping for my lifeline. _Must be around here somewhere..._

"Looking for something?" A cheery voice asked. Ah, I must have muttered that last part aloud. I turned to the left, facing the source of the voice. A blur consisting mostly of black and white. I couldn't recognize them. I gulped.

"Yeah, my glasses. Rectangular, black and a little orange," I said.

"Hmm. Black frames, orange on the inside?" She – the voice sounded feminine enough – asked. The unmistakable blur of my glasses rested in her hand.

"Yes, exactly!" I beamed, reaching out and wearing them with a tingle of excitement – it _is_ my lifeline. The familiar weight settled on the bridge of my nose and behind my ears. I blinked a few times, my sight readjusting itself. I couldn't help but grin. It's so good to see again!

Books formed a messy pile not too far away, several of them strewn across the room. A cozy peach armchair and a table on higher stone ground, with a few teacups and a teapot set on the table. A blackboard with diagrams and rushed handwriting I couldn't make out.

A lot bigger than my own room, though I sensed a much more welcoming aura lingering in the air.

Now why does this look familiar?

"How are you feeling?" A different person – this time softer, sweeter – asked. I faced the two (presumed) women and had to suppress a shudder. Two uncannily familiar faces. My eyes darted from the women to the room. The realization of _why_ they were familiar morphed my grin into a tight line.

"Umm..." Fill the silence, stall for time, don't make it awkward and _don't screw up_. "A bit disoriented, but I _think_ I'll be fine soon." I rubbed my temples, partly for show, partly because I really needed it.

"If I may ask," I started, slowly stringing together my words. They looked at me expectantly. Ugh, I'm utterly terrible at this. "How did I get here?" I forced the words out of my mouth. They shared a brief look before turning back to me.

"Well, it was a funny moment actually. I was visiting the gardens, and saw you lying in the middle of some flowers," said the girl with brown hair in a braid.

"In a patch of flowers? Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, before realizing my tone. "I mean, I _do_ believe you, it's just a little... outlandish and random for my tastes," I reassured, unsure whether it was for her or for myself.

"Well, I don't blame you. Nobody's ever crashed in Aerith's flowers before – oh." The black-haired girl stopped. "I mean, it's not every day someone crashes in Aerith's flowers," she corrected with a cheeky grin. The other girl was not amused.

Uncanny vibe confirmed. Definitely Aerith and Yuffie.

"Anyway." Words and phrases buzzed in my mind. I should play it safe with the clueless innocent shtick for now. "Where is this place? I don't think I've been here before." Technically I haven't – I've only _seen_ some of 'here'.

"What?" Yuffie's eyes widened, to which Aerith frowned. "Here is Hollow Bastion, of course!" she laughed, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Ohhhhh _snap_. There was only one Hollow Bastion I knew of, and I was quite certain there aren't any others. I swallowed, willing my nerves to calm down.

"Yeahhh. Uh... nothing." I shook my head. Looking at Yuffie and Aerith, I couldn't bring myself to embellish a delicious, well-thought lie. There was no way I could do that, to _Aerith_ of all people.

Suddenly the door opened, and in came a gruff, middle-aged blonde and a younger brown-haired man.

"Ah, so you got the message." Aerith offered them a smile as they walked over.

"Had to finish up a few things first, but we came as soon as we could," Leon answered. His eyes flickered from the girls to me a few times, before settling on me. His guarded expression and sharp eyes looked like they were going to pierce through my very soul – never have I seen such an intimidating person up close.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, voice clear cut, though it did sound just a bit soft. Well, I'm still scared darn it. I reminded myself to breathe before answering.

"W-well, better than before," I willed a smile to hide my nervousness. He frowned a bit. "The dizzy spell's wearing off, at least. Other than that I guess I just need a little more sleep?" I shrugged, putting on my best not-sick behaviour. I felt another shudder. "And I think I need some time to adapt to the weather." At least no aeroplanes and jetlags were involved throughout my journey here.

Leon looked thoughtful, seemingly accepting my explanations.

"Would you like some tea?" Aerith asked, apparently having brought the tea while I stuttered through Leon's 'analysis'. I thanked her with a smile, taking a hearty sip of the warm drink.

"So," Cid started, having pulled up a chair. "what happened to you?" I racked my brain for ideas. Pretty sure the video game spiel and the whole ordeal with the magic twister slide and dubious ocean was out for this one.

"She doesn't seem to remember," Yuffie piped up. "The second thing she asked was how she ended up here, and _we_ know even less." Bless Yuffie for filling me in.

"So what's the first thing?" Cid asked.

"My glasses' whereabouts," I answered this time. "A terribly short-sighted person's lifeline. No glasses, and nothing goes right." I cracked a smile. Yuffie and Aerith smiled in a return, which made me feel less awkward.

"I remember a few things, though." I formed sentences in my head. "I was out for a walk in the city, and I entered this shop. Weird thing was, the shop wasn't there yesterday." Pause for effect. A few raised eyebrows.

"So I thought I'd drop in for some window-shopping. It's an antique store with lots of neat-looking stuff. The shopkeeper was _strange_ , and she let me keep one of the, um, antiques." Surely there's no harm explaining this part, right? "And when I stepped out the door to leave, um..." Deep breath. This is the truth, you've got nothing to be afraid of. "I wasn't at the city anymore. And some time later I lost consciousness. _Probably_ fainted. From shock." I inwardly cringed. Me, faint? Not once in my life! But for my own sake and theirs, I did what I must. While losing consciousness and fainting may be a stretch, I did say _probably_. And there was a _probability_ that I _didn_ ' _t._

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to be wary of magical artefacts of dubious origins?" Cid snorted. Of course someone would find that funny.

"It didn't _look_ magical. It looked like perfectly normal antique objects!" I pouted. Really!

"And were you with anyone?" Cid asked. I shook my head, and he scratched his chin. "Does the concept of stranger danger ring any bells? No?" I shrunk under his gaze.

"I was going to be in and out. I didn't expect to wake up in a totally different world!" The words flew out of my mouth, trying to defend myself.

"It's all in the past, and nothing can change that. What matters is you're here now," Leon defused the situation, her gaze flicking between Cid and I. "So, a different world?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Um, yeah? I've never heard of this place in the maps before, and information is very wide spread and highly accessible with technology. So unless a piece of land popped up in the sky out of nowhere, I'm inclined to think this is an entirely different place than home." Leon looked intrigued, and so did the others. Still the truth. "The idea that this is all a dream, caused by an extremely stressful day is quite entertaining, but right now it seems very unlikely." I took another hearty sip of tea. "I mean, I can taste the tea. You can't taste stuff in dreams." Fact I pulled out of a realistically-written piece of fanfiction, and I believe in the author's integrity to know it's true.

Which... doesn't guarantee anything.

"That's certainly _something_ ," Cid whistled a low tune. I shrugged, finishing up my tea.

"It's highly likely," Leon started, "that you _are_ indeed from another world." The others looked at him with mixed expressions of shock, wonder, and curiosity.

"Does it help if I say the Heartless has no part in this?" I mumbled without too much thought.

"You know about the Heartless?" Even more shock from Yuffie.

"I haven't _encountered_ them, but people have told stories about them." What else to say, what else to say? "Not everyone knows about them or believes in them, since they're rarely seen," More like never! Unless you count the initial fandom hype about all things Kingdom Hearts all those years ago. Prank calls and prank sightings _everywhere_. "I happen to be one of the well-versed."

Hey, at least I won't have to feign innocence about the Heartless anymore! Hooray!

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure I wasn't here because of the Heartless. I wasn't swallowed by darkness or anything," I quickly established.

"I see." Leon had a hand up his chin. "Even so, we can't rest easy. It might mean there's just another force to reckon with out there. A new force which we don't know its motives or operations. Another force we need to look out for."

Everyone had solemn looks on their faces. Leon might... just be right. But I sure hope it won't be like the Heartless or Nobodies. I mean, there's already enough monsters to go around this universe. Adding a new race monsters just because a player with advantages has entered the game is kind of petty.

"So, what should we do?" Yuffie asked, playing with the zipper on her vest.

"For now, just carry on with our current work." Leon answered, standing up. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Well, kid." I looked over towards Cid. The solemn expression broke into a grin. "Welcome to Hollow Bastion. Speaking of which, we never got to know your name."

At that moment, my lack of nourishment finally caught up to me. My stomach released a low growl loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, the name's Beatrix. Not that it isn't a pleasure to meet everyone, but do you have any food?" I gave a wide grin, shoving every piece of embarrassment into the darkest corners of my being. "Preferably something with soup. _Warm_ soup." Another round of growl. "And spicy, too, for a real pick-me-up."

* * *

 **A/N:** Do leave a review! We're in for a wild ride. I can promise that, but only with _your_ support. Yours truly, B.


	2. Knocking Into Fate

**Chapter 2: Knocking Into Fate**

"Well, Beatrix. Dinner's in a few hours." Aerith glanced at a nearby clock. "I'm about to go get some groceries. Do you want to come along?" I perked up at the invitation.

"I sure do!" Getting the green light, I practically leapt from the bed, tailing Aerith all the way.

By then the others went on with their own business. Cid worked on the computer. Figures. In person, it was much more impressive. Large, with lots of blinking things and strings of data on screen. Yuffie went home, while Leon. . . was Leon. Being at the top of the Restoration Committee was likely a full-time job.

"What was it that you wanted to eat? Something with soup?" Aerith asked, glancing up at the sky with a contemplative look.

"Yup!" An image of instant noodles popped in my head. "Spicy. Plenty of yummy vegetables." I bit my lip. "Ramen, basically?" I crossed my arms over my stomach, feeling another grumble.

"No meat?"

"I'm fine either way, but I prefer none." I hummed a bit. "Say, how long have I been out?" I asked.

"Hmm, almost three days." I gaped at her. No wonder I was so hungry – I'd been deprived!

"Can I buy a snack _now_?" I groaned. Learning the truth seemed to intensify my hunger. With a chuckle, Aerith handed me a few golden pieces – Munny! I decided to buy a bun.

Hopefully, this mini-shopping trip would help break the ice between us. It's a _blessing_ to meet the characters of video you like up front – I could die happy. But if fanfiction were to be believed, telling them they're fictional characters was a really bad idea. And so is behaving like you have knowledge of future events. Knowledge is power, eh?

Speaking of future events… a traveller should always know the where and when of everywhere they go. I'm sure that would extend to dimension-hopping. Here is obviously Hollow Bastion, but _when_ , exactly? My hand reached for the bracelet adorning my left wrist. A charm bracelet with six square tiles, each a different colour. I played with a tile as I thought of how to initiate.

"Hey Aerith. You know how you guys figured I was from another world?"

"Mhmm."

"I noticed everyone had mixed reactions at first, but then you were able to accept it easily. Was this not the first time it happened?" I asked.

"Hmm. Actually…" She recalled the events from roughly a year. The fall of Hollow Bastion, how they ended up on Traverse Town, and in the end, the worlds had been restored… but details were rather sparse. Huh.

There was a lull in our conversation. I had been so caught up with it, I never got to properly take in my surroundings.

The buildings were in the fashioned in the distinct style of Hollow Bastion, but it wasn't anywhere I'd know. Shops and stands were scattered throughout. Small crowds gathered here and there. This. . . was uncharted territory. Definitely not in the game.

"Um, this might sound weird, but. . . where are we?"

"This is the Marketplace. Where everybody goes for their needs." I spotted the familiar armour, accessory, and item shop from a distance. Now that's the Marketplace I know.

"It's divided into two sections. The section we're in now is mainly for domestic use. The other section over there," pointing out the familiar shops, "is geared towards battle equipment."

It _does_ make sense to have a domestic section. Where else would they get food, anyway? If they don't have food, surely they wouldn't be able to live.

. . .Though it was embarrassing to admit, I never thought there was a section for _normal_ shopping needs. The logic instantly clicked. I absentmindedly played with a square tile.

"Oof!" Having spaced out, I didn't watch where I was going and ran into someone. Hard. The impact knocked me back, and I landed on my butt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going," came my immediate response. The stranger had fallen, too, but he was quick on his feet.

"The same goes for me. No worries." He offered a hand, which I accepted graciously. "Though I'm not surprised. Us travelers should keep an eye on our trinkets. After all, both of us are not of this world."

 _Wait, WHAT?_

"Excuse me?" I straightened up, his touch suddenly losing warmth. I eyed him warily, taking in his appearance properly. Short and dark windswept hair. Green eyes behind a pair of glasses. Dark clothes. To top it all off, half-lidded eyes and a sly smile.

' _I know something you don't,_ ' his expression screamed. He started to walk past me. I whipped around, about to unleash a retort –

"Now wait a sec, buster–"

"Beatrix? Are you okay?"

– but it quickly died away.

 _Huh_? I turned, meeting Aerith. A worried look crossed her face.

"I'm sorry I hadn't noticed earlier. I thought you were silently following me, since you were quiet for a while."

"Oh. I'm fine, but. . ." No sign of the stranger anywhere. "I accidentally ran into someone, that's all."

"Did that person bother you? The crowd here is generally nice, but there are some who might give you a hard time." Her lips curved into an apologetic smile.

"Makes sense."

Who was that guy, anyway? Who did he think he was?

* * *

Dinner came rolling. I had a large steaming bowl of exquisite foodstuff. The ideal dish. Something soupy. Warm and spicy. Plenty of yummy vegetables that weren't necessarily greens.

In short, ramen.

There was no telling whether fictional ramen was unhealthy. It was _addicting_ and the soup did _wonders_ to quell my hunger, I can't _not_ love it. Nothing else mattered.

Everyone was surprised I finished first. I sipped the last of the soup, bringing down the bowl with a grin.

"Didn't know you had it you. You're practically a twig," Cid whistled a low note. Yuffie paused her chopsticks mid-air, her eyes wide with wonder. Leon's gaze flickered for a moment, but continued eating. A small smile appeared on Aerith's face.

"Well, excuse me for starving," I say, reaching for some tissues.

"Being unconscious for almost three days does that," Aerith chuckled. I downed the water and wiped my mouth.

"Now that I've had my fill, I am _never_ going to eat this much again." I leaned back in my seat and sighed in content. Much as I loved food (who doesn't?), I hated the bloated feeling after consuming too much. Tonight was a rare occasion where that didn't happen, if only because I severely lacked the nourishment.

My eyes stole glances towards the others' bowls. In my eyes, all were equally as large. The standard here, perhaps?

"I hope you guys have smaller bowls for next time. I usually eat far less than this," I said.

"Man, no wonder you're so tiny. You're barely eating!" Yuffie exclaimed, the idea sounding preposterous. My grin slipped a bit. Is it such a bad thing here, in Hollow Bastion?

"In my defence, my lifestyle called for it. It's probably really different than here." I replied. _Oh, you have no idea._

"Anyway." Leon cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention. "Now that you're here, in Hollow Bastion, and no longer in your home world. . ."

I suppressed a sigh.

"We're going to assume you will be staying here. For how long, who knows?" Leon put down his chopsticks, finished with his meal. "Therefore, you'll need a place to stay."

It was a unanimous decision that I would crash at Yuffie's. I had a hunch they had went through this discussion a few times already.

"Beatrix, you should get a good night's rest. We'll show you the ropes tomorrow." Leon paused, eyebrows knitting together. His head turned towards Yuffie. "Yuffie, first patrol tonight is yours. Don't forget."

"I just gained energy, and you're telling me to rest?" I asked, chuckling.

"Hey, maybe she can come with me! Need to let out that energy somehow, you know?" The dark-haired ninja suggested, shooting me an eager look.

I blinked. "Yeah, a night walk sounds perfect." I nodded.

"I don't see why not. Just don't go too fast," Leon said cryptically. I raised an eyebrow. Too fast?

"Wouldn't want to scare her away now," Aerith giggled. Is there an inside joke or something?

"Oh, _relax_. Of course not! I'll bring her back safe and sound." Yuffie waved her hand dismissively. There's definitely something I'm missing here. I glanced back and forth between Leon, Aerith, and Cid, hoping to get answers. They didn't.

I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"You guys have a _scooter_?"

A shiny red scooter stood in all its glory. Not the toy scooters you'd see kids playing with, but a genuine, honest-to-god scooter reminiscent of a motorcycle.

"The committee doesn't use it very often. We're used to walking around everywhere. But _you_ , my dear Beatrix," she jabbed a finger at torso, "haven't set foot here until now. You wouldn't last even halfway through the patrol!"

"Thanks for having such strong faith in me." I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless. She had to be joking.

"Here, put this on." A golden helmet was thrown my way. I caught it and quickly did that. "Your earpiece is working, right?"

I nodded. Having it squished by the helmet was uncomfortable, but I wrote that off as simply me not used to it yet. I hopped on as Yuffie fired up the engine.

"Hold on tight!" I barely had time to react. Then, I lurched backwards and almost got thrown off. It was pure luck I managed to grip the handle protruding behind the seat.

" _Yuuuuffiiieeeeeee!_ " I cried out, my grip threatening to loosen and potentially being my downfall. Literally.

" _Get a grip! I'm not even going_ that _fast yet!_ "

" _I_ _ **am**_ _but my grip's going to loosen!"_

" _Well, get a better grip!"_

Holy crud. If this is considered average, or even _slow_ , I shudder to think of what Yuffie deemed as fast.

" _Can you just slow down for a sec_?" Thankfully, Yuffie decided to show some mercy and the scooter decelerated. I let out a breath of relief.

"Gosh. I thought I'd be a pitiful splat on the road." I relaxed my grip a bit. "For all we know, this was my first time on a scooter."

"Oh, come on. I'd never let that happen! You're fine, and that's all that matters," she waved it off. Man, she must be very confident in her skills to pull that off.

Soon, the scooter settled on a steady speed. Still out of my comfort zone, though not as deadly. The scenery of the residential area passed as a blur, not having enough time to take in the details, although that might not be necessary. Everything looked relatively the same. The _layout_ of the area was familiar, but _navigating_ was a whole other story. I'd save scoping out the world for later.

One good thing came out from that: I learnt video game geography _lied_. Hollow Bastion was much bigger, with more sections inaccessible in the game. Despite the stark difference in dimension ( _ha!_ ), the round trip was quicker than anticipated. Then again, at the speed Yuffie was going, we could go for another round and still wouldn't be back home too late.

After finding nothing out of the ordinary, Yuffie brought us back to her house. From the outside, it looked just like Merlin's – and by extension, every other house. Inside, a living room area greeted us.

"Welcome to my humble abode! _Mi casa es su casa,_ " she chirped before heading straight for another section. I flopped on a bean bag, sinking into its softness. I took off my glasses, barely able to keep my eyes open. It had been a positively draining day.

"I made some drinks for us! I didn't know what you liked, but everyone loves hot cocoa, right?" the ninja waltzed in, armed with steamed drinks. Or at least that's how I imagined it. A click on the coffee table caught my attention. As I sat up, a yawn escaped me and I instinctively stretched my arms. "Tired?" Yuffie offered a smile, sitting down.

"Just a bit sleepy. Must've used up all the energy from dinner." I took a sip. "Is it going to happen often?"

"Hmm? You mean the scooter ride?" I nodded. "Nah, not really. Only to make sure we haven't overlooked any places. Though _you_ don't have to come since you were so freaked out."

"Glad to hear that if it's going to be with you." She stuck her tongue out childishly. "But you know, I'd love to go for a ride again. Just, _a_ _lone._ On my _own_ pace." I stressed.

"Really? I bet the others will be fine with that. I can even teach you!" Yuffie's eyes sparkled. Enthusiasm radiated off her, disregarding my snippy tones.

"Sure. . ." I forced a smile. I'm not sure if that's something to look forward to. Both for me and the others. "Anyway, thanks for the ride and the drink. Some fresh air is nice." _A_ _fter going down a magic twister slide, being deprived of food for almost three days, and running into an enigmatic boy, a scooter ride with Yuffie paled in comparison. Relatively normal, even._

"See, my driving's not all that bad!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Yuffie." I yawned again.

"You should go to bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day!" I hummed in response. _Already? Just what did they have in store?_ A wave of fatigue washed over me. All I needed right now was sleep. Yuffie showed me to my room and left for her own. As soon as my body hit the soft mattress, I was out like a light.

* * *

 _"So much to do, so little time."_

Emptiness, or darkness? In the end, it did not change how at every turn, I only met black nothingness.

 _"Take your time."_

Until I looked downwards. Highly ornate stained glass made up the circular space I stood. Roughly half of it formed a portrait of me leaning to the side, eyes closed, against a soft red background.

Just like a Dive into the Heart segment. Except the other half depicted nothing but chains. Where the portrait emitted light, the chains' hue seemed to pulsate. Granted, they were still glass. But its bleakness easily blended into the black abyss, and the thought of having only half of a platform unnerved me.

 _"Tremendous potential sleeps within. If you give it form, it will give you strength."_

 _"But to gain, one must first lose."_

Oh, _that_ was different. Three pedestals emerged at the edges of the platform. Various weapons appeared on the pedestals, floating. In the awakening stage of the Kingdom Hearts, Sora had three 'powers' to choose from: warrior, mystic, and guardian. Each of the weapons represented a different power.

This time around, I was not controlling Sora. Nor was I a player behind the screen. The Dream weapons were replaced by something else.

A long, red handle with a curved blade at the end. The naginata, on the side of the chains.

Spheres containing bursts of colour placed in a sort of formation. Right where the two halves met.

A sizable orb composed of faintly glowing, translucent hexagons. On the side of the portrait.

 _"Choose well_."

I glanced at each of them and ran a mental analysis.

The naginata was simple enough. It was the only physically threatening weapon, so it must be the power of the warrior. Being in the dead centre of the battlefield, jumping to act in the heat of the moment - how exhilarating! But the moment I imagined myself that way, I was put off. Like the image repelled me, a discouraged urge. The name 'power of the warrior' had a great ring and had a picturesque aura, like being the stuff of legends. As a fantasy, it would be nice. . . but it wasn't something I would actively seek. _Quite the opposite_ , in fact.

The inky chains seemed daunting, like I could sink in. Mustering the courage, I braved the menacing half of the platform and reached out. Its long, red handle was coarse against my hands. Its weight settled into my grip, and I couldn't fight a twinge of familiarity.

 _"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction."_

Definitely something I'd avoid.

 _"You give up this power?"_

Yes.

 _"Your fate has been determined."_

The naginata's form was replaced by light, scattering away until my hands felt air.

 _"What do you seek in exchange?"_

I turned to the remaining options.

If the colours represented elements, the spheres could be magical abilities. That could only mean they were the power of the mystic. With magic in command, I could still hold my own even at a distance. It would certainly open up many possibilities, pushing the limits of one's creativity. Who knows if something new would be discovered. Then again, magic seemed to be a trend among the stories I've perused. A fascinating option, but quite common in the end. New possibilities? Hah, depending on your view.

For the Dream Weapons to be replaced, I didn't see it coming. For the power of the guardian to manifest in such a form, it caught me off guard even more. New, unexpected, and piqued my curiosity. Like a moth to a flame, I was drawn towards the barrier.

Why a barrier, not a shield? A _complete_ barrier at that. Much like in Birth by Sleep; the one used to negate a flurry of Keyblades. Perhaps it _is_ implying a greater power. A shield had a limited reach, while a barrier would withstand attacks from everything and everywhere. Considering it also represented a sleeping potential, one could only wonder the underlying meaning.

 _Suppose a devastating, inevitable attack awaited. No matter what you did, everything was futile. Nothing could whisk you away in time._ Even for a hypothetical situation, it was rather depressing. Regardless, I entertained the thought. A barrier like that would be a salvation to all, even for a moment. _It might just be the moment where nothing else mattered,_ _and your fate was sealed._

 _"The power of the guardian."_ The barrier orb gently floated above my hands.

 _"Kindness to aid friends. A barrier to protect, and repel all. Is this the potential you seek?"_

Absolutely. The orb shared its fate with the naginata.

 _"You've given up the power of the warrior. You've unleashed the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?"_

Without a doubt.

 _Your path is sealed._

Suddenly the pedestals crumbled, lurching me forward.

 _"There will be times you have to fight."_

My feet brought me to the centre. A few moments passed, but nothing happened. I frowned. Huh.

Yet the platform was still intact. Where was the fight? I caught movement of a black tendril. Trailing it to the source, my eyes widened. My shadow! From the flat plane, it emerged and gained dimension.

 _"But you are missing many pieces of yourself. What then?"_

Something. . . felt off. From the silhouette, I deduced _s_ _he_ was armed with a naginata. Initially pointing down, _she_ held her arm up before pushing it back. _Her_ left arm supported the lower part, poised in a way much like reaching for the opposite shoulder.

Without warning, _she_ dashed forward and aimed a slash. I dodged out of harm's way. I stole a glance, but _she_ didn't waste a second to attack again. So quick! Luckily, I avoided the hit, but just barely.

 _I'm still **me**. Just keep moving forward and find new pieces. Maybe they'd be even better._

The naginata's blade kept missing, each miss narrower than the last. My feet kept jumping away at the last second. Despite my previous luck, this situation wouldn't last forever. I couldn't even fight, but that shadow obviously had experience. Some time soon, I was bound to slip up.

I jumped too close to the edge, catching myself from slipping. _She_ caught up immediately, not even stopping to execute a horizontal slash.

 _"Don't be afraid."_

My immediate reaction was to shove my hands outwards. Just as the curved blade was about to cut through my side and potentially bisect me, crystalline hexagon tiles formed, intercepting the strike. The dark silhouette froze. Not a second later, the recoil kicked in, knocking her down on her back.

A grin crept up in triumph. Yes! I did something! Despite my first success, the shadow pulled itself up and assumed an offensive stance once again, undeterred for round two. _Well, two can play the game._ Balling my hands into fists, I brought them up to shoulder height. _Ready when you are._

 _"For you are the one who will reap salvation."_

* * *

 **A/N:** After the first chapter, the next few are quite tricky to write. On one hand, you feel like jumping straight into the great, action-packed parts. On the other hand, you don't want to rush things and unintentionally create plot holes/continuity problems. Decisions, decisions. Regardless, I'm proud of how the Dive into the Heart turned out! Hard to believe how different it is compared to the first draft.

In other news, I'll be heading off to college tomorrow. My personal goal is to update once a week, if my schedule permits it. I would _love_ to get back into writing. At a consistent pace, more than anything. Here's hoping to that!

Shoutout to **thepenishellamightier257** and **WhimsicalFiend** for their reviews on the previous chapter! They're great motivational boosters to keep going.


	3. A Trinket of Sorts

In which Beatrix tries to take on the hydra-like mystery. After solving one riddle, two more present themselves.

Note: The games will not be referenced by their full title, but only by their unique names in italics, ie _I_ and _II_ instead of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Trinket of Sorts**

"Come on, up and at 'em! We have a busy day ahead of us!" That was the first thing I heard before my blankets had been thrown off.

"It's too early. . ." I groaned, rolling away from the perpetrator. I lifted an arm to cover my eyes. The morning rays were too bright for my taste.

"Are you kidding? I've been trying to wake you up for twenty minutes!" _Twenty_ minutes? That snapped me out of sleeping again. I shot up, eyes wide as I grabbed my glasses.

"That long?" I squeaked. "Uhh. . . I'll get ready right away!" I gathered a few things and bolted for the bathroom. Mornings weren't my forte. More than anything, I would _love_ to wake up early. Alas, I didn't seem to have the talent for it, although I made up for it by getting ready quickly.

In front of the only full-length mirror in the house, I gave my reflection a once over. The moment I arrived in this world, my Earth clothes were replaced by a deep red double-breasted coat over a plain black sleeveless turtleneck, and khaki cargo pants. The coat had a short, inner layer with a zipper. On my feet were red high top trainers, sporting a zipper to the side and a buckle over the ankle. I raised a foot up, seeing red soles with intricate patterns. Matching gloves were on my hands, a small yellow sun embroidered on the back. And of course, my bracelet with six coloured square 'charms'.

Video games must have a Law of Aesthetics. Only that could explain my non-frizzy, smooth black locks up in a bun with nary a hair out of place. Not only that, but also how all the characters naturally look on point. A hairclip resembling a red ribbon lined with gold kept fringes out of my tawny brown face. Though, what really caught my eyes were my own reflection's pair.

Behind glasses, bright golden irises stared out. The surrounding light brought out a soft lustre to them. Well, this particular combination never bode well here. Seeing them on myself felt. . . odd.

"Chop chop, Beatrix!" Yuffie hollered. _Oh, right!_ Yuffie had been kind enough to pop in some toast for me. "Man, I didn't take you for a heavy sleeper," she said as I spread butter.

I shrugged. "I've been out for almost three days before."

We arrived at Merlin's not long after.

"Sorry we're late! I had to wake up _this_ sleeping beauty over here," Yuffie announced, clapping my shoulder. "You wouldn't believe how deep of a sleep she was in." I rolled my eyes, raising my lower lip in a pout.

"Sorry. . ." I mumbled, fiddling with my bracelet. I cast my gaze downwards.

"We'll let it slide for today," Aerith waved it off with a giggle. "Yuffie, there's been a fluctuation in Nobody activity in the Restoration Site. We need you to check it out."

"Aww, and here I thought I'd be around to show her the ropes." The ninja pouted.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie. Don't worry, we'll take care of her." Aerith offered an apologetic smile. It seemed to do the trick, as Yuffie flashed a grin and a thumbs-up. With a _giant shuriken_ in hand, she exited the residence. "Be good!" she called out to me just before disappearing. I couldn't help but smile. A fluctuation, huh? Wonder why that could be.

"As promised, we'll be showing you the ropes today." I pumped a fist up, smiling. Aerith let out a soft chuckle at my excitement. "You seem to be in high spirits."

"You bet I am," I replied toothily.

Aerith explained in detail about what the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee was all about. In addition to prior knowledge from the game, I found out a few interesting things - such as their individual roles (Aerith as second-in-command! How cool was that?), and some helping hands from semi-official members.

"They're not deeply involved in the committee, but they help out because of their association to us. You'll bump into them soon enough." I had an inkling 'they' referred to certain other Final Fantasy characters.

Later, Aerith brought me to a kitchenette. That didn't exist in the game, by the way. Jars of coffee and hot cocoa were placed on an upper shelf. An empty kettle laid on the counter, waiting to be used. Since I was new, she decided it was best to start with getting used to the equipment here. Which apparently also meant making drinks.

"Everyone has their own style of coffee, but hot cocoa is a mutual agreement." Aerith had said. She showed me where all the utensils and sugar were, and left me with my first assignment: make a pot of hot cocoa. Easy. This was the basics of the basics.

Just as I nearly finished, things started to go awry.

" _Leon_ _! Guys, we've got a situation!"_ Yuffie's shaky voice interrupted, urgency in her tone.

"What's the problem?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _I was scoping out the site and spotted some Nobodies, so I took them out._ _Usual stuff, right? But get this! A group of different nobodies ambushed me right afterwards!"_

Aerith gasped, eyes widened. Cid arched his eyebrows. turning to the computer, his eyes narrowed not long after.

"What about the Claymores?"

" _Too_ _many nobodies for them to handle at once._ _Though_ _it bought me enough time to escape."_

"Are you injured?" Leon asked.

" _T_ _ook a little beating, but nothing I can't handle! I'm just surprised by how quick they reappeared, and so many at once!_ "

"The claymores are concentrated in one region, and they're. . . moving." Cid mentioned, signalling towards the computer screen. Dots blinked in and out, presumably representing the active Claymores. "Slow and steady, but they're moving alright." We all gathered near the computer, the screen flashing data with data.

"Where to?" Leon asked, his eyes searching the screen.

"Sooner or later, they're gonna reach the residential areas." Cid ran a hand through his hair, lips turning into a frown.

A pensive look came over Leon. "Something's not right." Three simple words, yet held a deep impact. He earned worried looks from Aerith and Cid. Meanwhile, I was more puzzled than anything, not sensing the gravity of the situation.

"Whoa, it looks like we're not on the same page. Don't those Nobodies appear all the time?" I asked.

"They do. Usually scattered about the world and appear individually, or in limited groups. Some appear more often in certain places," he began.

"But never as a large, singular unit. And never closing in like that," Aerith continued, pointing towards the blinking dots.

My eyebrows went up as the realization dawned on me, prompting me to speak. "Oh, they must have a specific target - something, or even some _one._ The way predators close in on their prey." Three pairs of eyes turned to me with incredulous looks. My lips curved into a sheepish smile, holding my hands up defensively. "Hey, it's just a wild guess."

"Whatever it is, we don't want to risk collateral damage. Lives _will_ be at stake, specific target or no. We need to dispatch them immediately," he reasoned out. "It won't be a typical patrol. Yuffie, are you within range of those Nobodies?"

" _B_ _arely, but I can still see them."_

"Hmph. Keep an eye on them, but steer clear of any danger."

" _Y_ _ou can count on me!_ " she chirped. That's Yuffie for you - even in a troubling situation, she never failed to keep in high spirits. Leon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Cid, hold down the fort and keep us updated." he ordered. Cid gave a curt nod.

"Let's go." Leon grabbed his gunblade, which had been leaning against the wall moments before and headed for the door. Aerith followed soon after with a staff in her hand. I turned on my heel, about to follow their footsteps.

"Hold on a minute there, little missy." Cid's abrupt call halted my tracks. "Now, where are you going?"

Not only that, it appeared Cid had drawn the others' attention. They too had stopped.

Uhh. "It's 'showing-Beatrix-the-ropes' day, so aren't I supposed to come?" I 'explained', glancing at Leon for some answers. His expression wavered.

"Oh, right." Did he. . . _just_ realize he forgot instructions for me. . .? "Stay here."

"What? Why?!" I protested, straightening up. and here I thought I'd be jumping straight into the action.

Aerith sensed the friction and tried to pacify us. Rather, me. "Beatrix, do you have a weapon?"

"I do!" I affirmed, the faintest memory of the dream popping in mind.

"Okay, you have a weapon. Can you defend yourself?" she questioned further with an encouraging look.

I parted my lips to answer, only for the words to die in my throat. How peculiar. I _knew_ I had a dream, in which I fought. But the actual events transpired _in_ the dream escaped me. No matter how much I wracked my mind, the details weren't coming back.

"Your hesitation indicates you can't. So, stay." Leon stated, his tone final.

"It's all right, Beatrix. here is much safer than being out in the open." A hand softly squeezed my shoulder. I turned, Aerith's consoling smile greeting me.

My shoulders slumped in relent and sighed defeatedly. "I understand. I'll stay here."

With that, they exited Merlin's house in hot pursuit of the Nobodies. Even Aerith, who never appeared with a weapon in the game, was perfectly capable of defending herself. Of course, she was never actually weaponless; it was simply not shown in the games.

I dragged my feet to the other side of Merlin's house, as far away as possible from Cid and the supercomputer. No mood for socializing right now. From the looks of it, he shared the sentiment.

No point wondering about the Nobodies. Leon, Aerith and Yuffie would deal with them and fill us in with the details after they get back.

So, to pass the time, what else should I mull over? I gave the house once-over, willing for inspiration to strike. The greenish hue of the blackboard entered my vision. Green. Earthy. Mysterious. The green-eyed enigmatic boy popped in my head.

 _That's right!_ What were his words, again? 'Us travellers should keep an eye on our trinkets'.

Trinkets. Trinkets. Why did that sound familiar? I pursed my lips together and crossed my arms.

. . .

The cashier, in the antique shop! She called the pocket watch a 'trinket'! First riddle solved. I reached into my coat's pocket, feeling for its presence. Cool metal grazed my fingertips.

The second riddle. He mentioned were 'travellers'. The only travelling I've done is from that antique shop to the Kingdom Hearts universe, and I was certainly 'not of this world'. 'We', he said. 'We' as in 'us', or 'you and me'. Meaning, he could be just like me. He could be from Earth, too.

Finally, making progress with his cryptic messages. _B_ _ut the question is, what's the connection between the two?_ 'Keep an eye on our trinkets'. Was he saying the pocket watch was important?

I held the antique up with both hands, fingers grazing the intricate floral design. Just what could be so important about an old, outdated timepiece? Clicking it open brought the answer. My eyebrows arched high, eyes disbelieving at the sight in front of me.

Imagine a menu - much like the menu screen after pressing the Start button in _II_ \- was floating in front of you, projected from the pocket watch.

Still with me? Good. The options on the menu were _Communicator_ , _Maps_ , _Reports_ , _Travel_ , and _?_. _Communicator_ and _?_ were greyed out, apparently unavailable. The visible chains wrapped around _?_ did a wonderful job stressing that fact.

 _Jesus tapdancing Christ_. I stepped over to glance at Cid, but the computer still held his undivided attention. He didn't seem to notice. I pursed my lips and went close to the wall. The blackboard would obscure his view of me. The books piled haphazardly surrounding it helped, too. And the farther I was, the less he'd suspect anything fishy. I pursed my lips and continued to inspect the newfound features of the pocket watch.

 _Maps_ opened another menu, which only had Hollow Bastion. _Figures_.

 _Reports_ showed a blank display with a note saying there no reports to show. _Gee, I never would have known._

Finally, _T_ _ravel_. Now _travel_ here revealed a large map with single purple marker. A white box at the corner served as an input for coordinates. Touching the marker caused the map to zoom in the area, revealing another lone marker. Bailey. I pressed it, causing another window to pop up.

 **Teleport to Bailey**? Two options: **Yes** or **No**. I held a hand to my chin. Leon said to stay put. . . but if it was a legit teleport device, then I should be able to return immediately, right? _What they don't know can't hurt 'em._

With a deep breath, I brought a finger up and pressed **Yes**.

The image of Merlin's house scattered away, like flower petals blown by the wind. The Bailey's layout gradually settled in, mirroring the previous effect. I was standing by a viewpoint, overlooking the Heartless castle in the distance.

No _way._ It actually worked? I brought up the watch, which had closed after teleporting, inspecting with narrowed eyes. I didn't expect to be so affected, but experiencing it first-hand would catch anyone by surprise. I let out a chuckle. Excitement tingled in me. I felt _jittery_. I needed a moment to calm down.

"So you solved the riddle. Congratulations," spoke a familiar voice, followed by slow clapping. I whirled around, seeing a hooded figure leaning on the wall directly across where I stood. Not Organization XIII's trademark hood – just the common person, wearing their jacket hood up rather loosely. Strands of dark hair and upturned corners of his mouth peaked out. I let out a breath of a relief. _If it had been an Organization XIII member, I would have been screwed._ I wasn't prepared to meet any of them yet.

"I was having a moment, and you had to come ruin it." I scowled. "Who are you, anyway?"

"An observer. A guardian angel of sorts."

"Guardian angel?" I rolled my eyes. Why in the world would I need a _guardian angel_? Bringing my hands up, I clasped them together and plastered a wide smile. "Double as a knight in shining armour and you'll have me _swooning_ ," I say in a sugary sweet voice, tilting my head for the effect.

"My, you didn't have to flatter me." his lips curved into a humble smile, a hand on his chest as he gave a mocking half-bow. This guy _really_ had a high opinion of himself.

"Okay, I've humoured you enough. To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" I dropped the overly nice façade. He sighed.

"Iffy as ever, huh?" he shrugged™ - shoulders and arms raised with flat hands facing upwards and a thin smile. As if to say, 'welp, nothing I can do about it.'

"Alright then, riddle me this. Just what is that pocket watch?" A lazy finger pointed towards the antique.

I crossed my arms with a triumphant smile. "That's easy – an antique pocket watch. A trinket of sorts." At least, that's what the cashier said.

He got off the wall, raising a finger and leaned towards me. "Correction: it's a Trinket with a capital T."

I raised my eyebrows. "That important, huh?" A smile ghosted over his features.

"Beyond your wildest imagination." My eyebrows rose even higher. Cryptic much.

"As you've already discovered, it's a device with various functions. For now, certain features are locked, and you have limited access for travelling." I hummed in agreement. "As you continue your journey, possibilities will eventually open up. Locked features will be accessible. All in due time."

That roughly summed it up. A few things still bothered me. "About the _Communicator_ and the unknown option. Tell me more."

"It is what it is – at the moment, a piece of mystery out of your reach."

"There must be _something_ you can tell me." I sighed exasperatedly, gesturing with my hands. "The unknown option is practically screaming 'hey, I'm important!', with those chains wrapping it."

"All in due time, my fellow traveller. Just focus on your current adventure."

"It's nothing like the adventure I imagined." I scoffed, crossing my arms. "I don't have any special abilities."

"The possibilities are endless. Who knows, maybe an upcoming ordeal will prove you dead wrong." He took long strides towards the gates; the ones leading to the residential areas.

"A word of advice." he raised a finger. "Best to avoid flaunting it to the denizens of this world. The consequences triggered would be… dire."

"Wait!" I stopped him, still unsatisfied. He turned. "From the little I've experimented, I know what this Trinket can do. Question is, why does it exist? Your words proved just how much of a game changer this Trinket is. So, why do _I_ have it? What's the catch?" I narrowed my eyes into a stern glare.

"Catch? No catch." He smiled. "It's just a keepsake for the wayward traveller. A trinket of sorts."

"You're dodging the question!" I crossed my arms.

"You want a catch? I have it right here," He raised his hand. Between his fingers lay. . . I widened my eyes, holding up my left hand. No bracelet. Just _when_ did he swipe that?

"So, catch!" He flicked his wrist without much care, hurtling the bracelet in the air. I nearly tripped down, but I caught it. I let out a breath of relief as I clasped it back on.

"See ya around, Beatrix." My eyes widened.

"Wait, how do you – ?"

He form became a white silhouette, disappearing in a flash afterwards. I pursed my lips and clicked the watch open. It didn't matter. I'll get him the next time we meet. I had to get back before anything happened.

A scraping sound against stony paths caught my ear. Fast. Close. Too close. _Oh, really shouldn't have jinxed it._

The worst possible nobody to encounter while weaponless appeared in my field of vision. Berserkers. Three of them, closing in on me and blocking all immediate escape routes. A trio of Creepers appeared not too far behind.

 _Cross my heart and hope to die_. Why? Why _now_ of all times did they appear? Right after that boy left!

" _Beatrix?!"_

My heart dropped. Why did I have to be swarmed just as the committee members were around the corner? I spotted Yuffie and Leon coming in. Unfortunately, three Dancers and a couple of Creepers surrounded them. I couldn't see Aerith. She must have been further behind.

"Run!" Just then, a few Dancers appeared near the gates. There goes my chance of running to safety.

"Can't, the gates are blocked!" I shouted in reply, taking a step back. Defenseless and surrounded by the deadliest breed of lesser Nobodies. What perfect timing. Cautiously backing up, I considered my options carefully.

Option One: Stay put, dodge, and hope Leon or Yuffie would miraculously reach me in time. Worst case scenario: death. Chances of failure: very likely.

Option Two: Run anyway and try to slip past the Dancers. Worst case scenario: death. Chances of failure: abnormally high.

When two given options are moot, Option Three would be the obvious choice. Problem being, there _was_ no option.

 _I_ _ **need**_ _help._

One of the Berserkers surrounding me raised its claymore high in the air. A shout escaped Leon, parrying a blow from another Berserker.

 _This wasn't supposed to happen._

Yuffie's face contorted into fear as she faced me, in the midst of throwing a shuriken at a line of Dragoons.

 _There has to be a way to fix this._

I raised my hands in a defensive stance. The claymore aiming for me appeared to descend at a snail's pace, and that's when it hit me.

Option Three: Divine intervention.

A familiar crystalline barrier surrounded me just before the claymore landed, interrupting its attack. A lull in combat, and the energy was repelled back towards the three Berserkers. The corners of my mouth turned upwards.

 _I'll take what I can get!_

The brief inaction provided a window of opportunity. With a surge of strength, I rounded a kick at the rightmost Berserker. The front of my leg met its side, and the impact knocked it sideways into the other two Berserkers.

An unattended claymore appeared, catching my eye. I nabbed the weapon and aimed successive slashes at the distracted Nobodies. Using the attack's momentum, I spun the claymore upwards and bashed them in a semi-circular strike. All three successfully eliminated.

Next, three creepers. One vanished at a moment's notice. I jumped away, a lance plunging down on the spot I once stood. I snatched it up and bashed the other Creepers with it. with them out of the picture, I diverted my attention towards the Dancers near the gates. My least favourite Nobody after Berserkers.

I charged – diagonal slash, uppercut, and jab in the air. The other Dancer had been skating aimlessly, before pulling back its arms. I shot out a hand. Instead of a spherical barrier, a tall rectangular one blocked its assault. The recoil launched it in the air, leaving itself open. Not sparing a chance, I hacked it with the lance until it dissipated.

One more. I was quick, but the Dancer moved quicker. I hadn't seen the ominous pink aura or the Nobody closing in. It grabbed me up the collar, thrashing me about, before I was knocked up high in the air. Thankfully, I was directly above the dancer. still airborne, I aimed my weapon dead straight for it. Gravitational laws took care of the rest.

I released the makeshift lance and sent a kick its way. It may have served as a weapon, but it still had to be dispatched. Once again, it vanished. A slight shift in the air, and I conjured a small barrier. The recoil finished it off.

With that, this side was finally cleared. A triumphant grin crept up my face. I survived my first battle.

"Beatrix!"

 _Right._ My grin wavered. _I'm going to be in trouble_. I slowly turned around, keeping up a smile. "Oh, hey, you guys."

Yuffie walked up to me, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't 'oh, hey' us, young lady! What were you doing out here?" She studied me up close with narrowed eyes.

I shrunk under Yuffie's scrutiny. "I just. . . needed some fresh air, is all!" I muttered, fingers reaching the cool metal tiles of my bracelet.

"You saw that swarm of nobodies suddenly appear, right? That's why we wanted you to stay back." Aerith chided gently, letting out a breath of relief. "But I'm glad you're safe."

"Is Cid aware you're out here?" Leon asked.

"Um. . ." I trailed off, avoiding his gaze.

Right on cue, a gruff voice blared in our earpieces. " _H_ _ate to break it to ya in a situation like this, but the kid's MIA!"_

"Now he does?" I said, chuckling sheepishly.

"Figures." Leon sighed. Reaching up to his earpiece, he spoke, "Everything's all right now, Cid. We found her at the Bailey."

" _Huh, y_ _ou don't say! I swear she's more trouble than she's worth,"_ he grumbled.

"Aww, don't say that! She took down some Nobodies by herself! Now we know she _can_ fight!" Yuffie sprung to my defense. "I say, this calls for a celebration!"

"That'll have to wait." Leon said offhandedly, glancing around. "They're all gone." At that, I looked around as well. Yup, no Nobodies left. "We should head back, before they change their minds."

* * *

 _So I'm capable of fighting after all._

Back at Merlin's house, I had a hand outstretched, absentmindedly forming small barriers. Appear, disappear.

 _Good to know. But what's with the swarm of nobodies? From what Aerith said, nothing like that has ever happened before._

According to the computer, Nobody activity died down after the Bailey fiasco. Something seemed amiss, so Leon and Aerith were scoping out the area again. To make sure they didn't overlook anything. Cid, on the other hand, busied himself with checking the Claymores' performance.

"Swarm or no swarm, we'll have to kick the 'em up a notch! No telling if they have other funny business planned out," he said earlier.

 _There's also_ that _person._ The enigmatic boy. _What was the deal with him? First, he claimed to be a guardian angel, yet offered minimal information. Next, when I asked questions that actually matter, he didn't answer._ Then he swiped my bracelet. _What kind of knight in shining armour would steal from a fair maiden? He was the worst! Not only that, he was also slick. I noticed that little 'catch' wordplay he was trying to pull._ I ranted on and on to myself.

I was barred from coming along. "While you've demonstrated capability to hold your own, it would be too risky to send you off again," they said. Translation: 'we need to work on your skills first.'

Which left me bored out of my mind. But it wasn't terrible, considering I had Yuffie to keep me company this time. Perhaps to keep an eye on me as well, to make sure I wouldn't run off again. Details, who needed 'em?

"Hot cocoa?" Yuffie offered. The same hot cocoa I made, only reheated. I accepted it with a low thanks, sipping quietly. She took a seat beside me with her own cup.

"You know, I didn't expect to see you in action against the Nobodies. It was a pleasant surprise."

"Hah, you're not the only one. I didn't think I had what it takes to be a fighter." A side smile.

"Well, you never know until you try! You did a great job today. Maybe you had some experience?" she asked.

"Hmm." I took a sip. Fighting Nobodies behind a screen as someone else? Sure! _L_ _oads_ of it. On my own? I was inclined to disagree, and yet, the idea resonated within me. Like it was a fitting image.

"Anyway. Good news is you can go off on your own soon. Pretty sure Leon has something to say about it, but that's Leon for you." A pause.

"Was he always. . . protective?" I chose my words carefully.

"You can say that. Because of the whole 'world-falling-into-darkness' thing that happened. He doesn't want to lose more people." She answered, thinly smiling. "Speaking of worlds. I'm curious. what was your world like?" Just like that, the subject was changed.

To sum it up, a world where you guys are a bunch of fictional characters. Yeah. "Eh. Just the usual."

"Aww. There's gotta be more detail than that. What was your life like?"

"Hmm, let me think." Raising a hand to my chin, I put on a pensive look. "Nope, no interesting details here. I was just an average girl living a typical life."

"Reaaally?" she pouted in disbelief. With a face like that, I wondered whether she was truly older than me. I sighed.

"Well, I had a penchant for video games. I'd never forget that." I grinned. _Not when I'm_ in _one._

"Cool! I haven't played games in a long time." She nodded. A pause. "Hey, tell you what. Since the whole 'showing-off-the-ropes' thing didn't go as planned, how about I teach you how to ride the scooter?"

"Really?!" My eyes widened in wonder, before I remembered her impressive skills. "You don't happen to have a manual, do you?"

"Are you kidding me? The best way to learn is throwing yourself in the experience!" Huh. That sounded vaguely familiar. Then, Yuffie visibly deflated - shoulders slumped, smile dropped.

"But not today. I'm exhausted from fighting all those Nobodies in one go."

"Aww, just when I thought I'd finally have a taste of adventure." I pouted playfully.

"If you think that's an adventure, wait till you hear the Keybearer's journey." Her smiled wavered. "Huh."

"Speaking of which, you guys didn't tell me much about the guy." Aerith pretty much skimmed the details during our shopping trip, and I didn't get a chance to ask more. "So, spill! Tell me all about this fabled 'Keybearer'."

"Hmm… just give me a moment to sort out what I remember." A contemplative look crossed her face. Remember, remember. . . that sounded out of place.

"What, did you forget? How do you forget someone that important?" I asked.

"Hey, cut me some slack! I'm _positive_ I'm not the only one." She rolled her eyes, frowning.

She told me an in-depth version of Sora's adventure in _I_. While she never mentioned him outright, there was no mistaking it. I attempted to recall the timeline in my head. This moment of time was still pre- _II_ , or his name would have been said earlier. During my first conversation with Aerith, she skimmed all the details. Just now, Yuffie recalled a more detailed adventure.

It seemed they were starting to slowly remember. At this point, that could only mean one thing.

The beginning of _II_ had been triggered.

I smiled to myself as I listened to Yuffie, hearing the familiar story once again. My adventure would come soon enough.

* * *

Hollow Bastion. Otherwise known as Radiant Garden, but the denizens would not remember that till much, much later. Ten years ago, this world boasted a marvelous court of gardens. A few days ago, I entered this world by landing on flowers. They were surely different places, but curiosity grew on me. The Hollow Bastion portrayed in _I_ and _II_ didn't strike me as a floral paradise, what with the bleak Heartless castle out there and the constant presence of Heartless and Nobodies. Yet, the mental image left me feeling tranquil.

Aerith had invited me along to tend to some 'gardens', to which I happily obliged. "But first, I need to grab some seeds by the flower shop." If it meant exploring more of the undiscovered town, I had no problems there.

It was a homey-looking shop, displaying a few different bouquets to any onlookers. I stopped in front of the window. It was no mirror, but even from a reflection, those golden irises were striking.

Eerie. Unnatural. Yet definitely mine. When I thought about it, that boy had bright eyes, too. Maybe it was the Law of Aesthetics at work again.

"I'm all done now," Aerith announced, snapping me out of my reverie. She offered a smile. "Let's be on our way."

"Sure!" I chirped back, walking beside her as we walked off. It didn't take long before we arrived at a secluded park. From the looks of it, we were close to the outskirts of the residential area, surrounded by the furthermost houses. Far way off from the Borough with Merlin's house and the Bailey. It was rather small, yet white lilies bloomed in abundance throughout the area.

"Wow, all of them look lively," I commented. "Did you grow them yourself?"

The older woman's braid lightly swayed as she tilted her head. "Well, I didn't plant them. But to answer your question, I did cultivate them."

The mysterious voice popped in my head. They mentioned something about 'reaping', was it? The term usage bothered me, and now seemed like a good time as any to wonder.

"Hey, Aerith? Something has been bugging me for a while," I said, crouching down next to her. "Is there a difference between 'reaping' something and 'bringing' something?" Upon hearing my question, she brought a hand to her chin and closed her eyes.

"Hmm…" I peered at her with curious eyes. Eyes opening, she lifted her head. "Well, 'reaping' shares a meaning with 'harvesting'," she started. "That implies cultivation is required in order to obtain the end product."

"Ohh, I get it now." I nodded. "To 'bring' has a looser meaning. Like, you don't need to do anything special to get it. The difference lies in the effort required."

"Exactly!" Her lips curved into a warm smile.

Neither of us noticed the black hooded figure watching us, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

 **A/N** : What is the catch of catching a catch, if there's a catch to catch a catch? Wordplay is contagious!

Otherworldly adventure is in the distance, but our adventure in Hollow Bastion isn't done just yet. Beatrix still hasn't met one of the main forces in _II_. Like, say, men in black coats.

Shoutout to **thepenishellamightier257** and **readingchameleon** for the reviews! Glad you're enjoying so far. See you next time!


End file.
